Spyro Isn't Happy!
by Allies of Light and Grey
Summary: One-shot. A behind the scenes look on how the Legend of Spyro Trilogy came to be. Revised.


**Stephanie: Hi there, Spyro fans! Like I promised, I transferred this story from the other account and fixed any spelling and grammar errors. Enjoy!**

Spyro had just destroyed Metal Red. "That was a workout!"

"Cut!" The lights came on and Spyro was in a studio. The human director hopped off his chair. "Dammit, Spyro! That's not your line!"

"But it works better!"

The director mocked him. " 'But it works better!' Shut your mouth, Spyro! Everyone sees you as fearless and reckless! If you say that line, they'll think you're soft! Now come on! This is the last scene for the new game."

One hour later...

Spyro had just finished doing the scenes for A Hero's Tale. He stepped into his trailer, where his girlfriend, Cynder was waiting for him. "Hey there, gorgeous!" He gave her a big kiss.

"Congratulations on the new game, Spyro! What's it gonna be called?"

"A Hero's Tale. That director is seriously getting on my nerves!" He sat down on his luxury bed. "He promised he would put you in a game ever since we started this business... but that was ten games ago, dammit!"

She sat with him. "Calm down, Spyro."

"Cynder, he's making all the actors play fake versions of themselves! And people don't even know your name. There have been times where we go to eat, some fan sees us, and he asks if you're a servant! Don't you hate that, Cynder?"

"It's annoying, yes, but I don't-"

There was a knock on the door. Spyro's agent let himself in. "Spyro, baby! Congrats on the game!"

"What is it now, Ricky? I'm trying to be alone with Cynder," he said annoyed.

"Hey, that hurts, Spyro. Anyway, I just spoke to the director. He says he already has an idea for the next Spyro game! Here it is." He handed Spyro an envelope.

The purple dragon opened it and read the script. He grew madder and madder as he read it. "I have to go into outer space to stop Ripto from unleashing an army of mutant kittens? What the hell?" He threw the script to the floor. "That does it! Come on, you two! Follow me!" Spyro stormed out of his trailer with Cynder and Ricky behind him.

Sparx saw them. "Bzz bzz!" He cleared his throat and talked normally. "Man! I hate doing that! Where are you going, Spyro?"

"Come with us, Sparx."

Hunter was in the make-up tent having his make-up removed. "I thought that game was fun, but why must I play an imbecile? I have my doctor's degree for crying out loud!" He saw Spyro and the others pass by the tent. "Hey, Spyro! Where are you going?" He ran outside the tent. "Wait for me!"

They reached the director's trailer. Spyro banged angrily on the door. "Open up!"

The director came out drinking a cup of coffee. "Hey, Spyro! Nice work on the new game, buddy! Did you get the new script?"

"Yeah. That's why I'm here. I'm done," he said simply.

The director was shocked. "Whoa, whoa! What do you mean you're done?"

"Did I stutter? I've had enough of this! You made me portray a jerk in those games. That's not who I am! I'm tired, I'm annoyed, I have a headache, and I'm fed up with this crap! You promised from day one that Cynder would be in a game!"

"Listen, Spyro. Do you really think I would want to put a nigger in one of my games?"

They all gasped. Spyro exploded. "WHAT THE F*CK DID YOU JUST CALL HER?"

"Why would kids want to play a game where one of the heroes is black? If we put her in, sales are going to drop!"

"You racist *ssh*le!" said Cynder.

"I want you listen to listen very carefully," said Spyro. "We're done being your puppets. I'm not doing any more games that portray me as a douche."

"And I'm not going to make those buzzing noises anymore! It hurts my throat!" said Sparx.

"I'm not going to play a skater who barely knows how to spell his own name! People see me and ask me to do something stupid!" said Hunter.

"And were going to put Cynder in the game! We're going to do a new trilogy. It will be a reboot. All those other games never happened! And I'm going there looking how I'm supposed to, with all my spikes, not a mohawk!" said Spyro.

"And what if I say no?" asked the director.

"Then I quit," he simply said.

"Pfft! Fine! I'll just replace you with Flame!"

"I quit too!" said Sparx.

"And me," said Hunter.

"Can you afford to lose all three of us?" asked Spyro.

The director was nervous. He began to sweat. "Ummm. Uhhhh... Oh fine! But Cynder is going to play a villain!"

"For the first game only," said Spyro.

"Fine! I'll be back. I have to write a new script." He went back into his trailer.

**One month later...**

Spyro and Cynder read their new scripts. "This is great, Spyro!"

"No kidding! But who are we going to get to play the Dark Master?"

"Hmmmm. What about Malefor?"

"You want me to fight my dad?"

"Sure! Why not? He's the only other purple dragon we know."

"Hmm. Good point!"


End file.
